1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an acupressure device assisting breath. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an acupressure device assisting breath for disabled or old people.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, various devices for disabled or old people have been developed and an assisting device has become popular among people. Disabled or old patients suffer from disease in a progressive neuromuscular junction, injuries to their spine and to their respiratory system.
A problem of cough, abdominal muscle strength and hypotension can cause difficulties in breathing, vocalization, vertigo and shock when patients sits wheelchair for a long time.
Also, when they have a problem in respiratory system, the problem can be disastrous for people singing for a living. Although, apparatuses like Pneumobelt, Rocking bed, cough guidance device and Artificial ventilator have been used for the treatment of the problem and disease, the apparatuses have large volume so that the patients could not use outside.
Thus, portable and breathing-assisting device is needed to be invented for convenience of the patients.